


Noise Complaint

by thestarsthesea



Series: But do you feel like a young God? - (Drabble Series) [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, long-distance bestfriendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsthesea/pseuds/thestarsthesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: "i'm just kidding. unless you're ok with what i just said"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noise Complaint

It's not unusual for Zayn and Niall to be on the phone this late at night. It's actually really common, if either if them are honest, when they're tired and lonely. They also usually call each other when they're drunk or high, able to admit they miss each other too much when they're tired or just messed up enough to not care. And desperately enough they don't give a shit about time and where they are, they just have to talk to one another immediately.

One of the many things that sucks about having a best mate that lives across an ocean. Probably _the_ suckiest thing, honestly.

Tonight neither of them have been drinking, and Zayn has a joint but doesn't want it right now. No, tonight they're both too tired, and Zayn wants Niall closer like an ache. Seriously, if Niall were there, Zayn would latch onto him and never let go. But he doesn't think Niall would really mind all that much. He likes cuddles.

It's 6am his time, 2am Niall's, and he has to be up for class in two hours. But nothing is more important right now than Niall's slow, quiet breathing on the other end of the phone.

"Really miss you, Z." It comes out on an exhale, a heavy sigh. And Zayn closes his eyes.

He sighs himself, rolling onto his back on his tiny dorm bed. He's glad he scored a single room this year, because he's pretty sure a roommate would be damn sick of so many late night phone calls. He takes a deep breath, sighs again. "Me too, Ni."

Niall huffs, and Zayn hears shuffling on Niall's end, can imagine him restlessly shifting on his bed; it makes him grin.

Suddenly there's a high, muffled, moan on Niall's end, and Zayn laughs. "Your neighbours at it again, Ni?"

Niall groans, and Zayn hears more shuffling. " _Yes_. For the third night this week already." Niall's neighbours are a couple that, according to Niall, hook up constantly. And Zayn has no choice but to believe him, having heard them over the phone many times himself. "Should put you on speaker and give them a run for their money with enthusiastic phone sex."

It's silent for a long time. Niall obviously a little shocked about what he said, and Zayn- well Zayn's brain has shut down a little.

Cause, well, Zayn's been a little bit in love with Niall for a long while now. And, to be honest, he was attracted to Niall from the beginning, when he was still a little too skinny and had braces and a bad dye job.

Zayn's brain finally comes back online when Niall speaks. "I'm just kidding!" His voice is a little too loud and rushed. " _Definitely_ just kidding..." He pauses, and Zayn still hasn't found his voice. "Unless you're okay with what I just said."

Zayn's breath leaves him like a punch. "Fuck, Niall, I don't think you can ever understand how okay I am with that." His skin prickles with heat just barely thinking about it. "Like, so okay."

Niall lets out a slow breath, and he sounds much more awake when he speaks. "Yeah?" He also sounds weirdly hopeful and it fuels Zayn enough to be brave.

Zayn laughs breathlessly. "Yeah, Ni. Not to be too forward or anything, but I've wanted to suck your dick since I met you, to be honest."

Zayn hears a thump and a rustle of fabric, an intake of breath. "Jesus Christ, Zayn."

Zayn laughs again. "I also might be just a tad bit into you. In other ways too."

Niall sighs, static in the phone. "Yeah? Me too, honestly." He says it so quietly Zayn almost has to strain to hear above the background noise. 

And Zayn's so fucking high off that he may never have to smoke that joint he has tucked into his glasses case. He lets it sink in, savours it. After a minute he takes a deep breath. "So, still wanna try that phone sex thing?"

  
  


They don't put the neighbours off with the phone sex. But it doesn't really matter, any time they start up, Niall just calls Zayn, and they make their own noise.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! :))  
> I'm watching a #2spooky movie with my best bro over the internet bc we're cool, and it was getting too real so I decided to post a drabble to distance myself a bit lol. Coping mechanism! *jazz hands*
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm running out of clever things to put here, but it's all the same: I don't own anything except the order of the words.
> 
> Also, like all others, this hasn't been beta'd!
> 
> Ok you guys are great I hope you enjoy! <33


End file.
